


Frondescence

by 0naama



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0naama/pseuds/0naama
Summary: Jiae picks up an eight petaled flower and reminisces about her first love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Frondescence is defined as leaves, or the production of leaves.

She loves me.

Jiae picked a flower from the frondescence as she surreptitiously looked across the field and saw her longtime crush playing soccer with her friends.

She loves me not.

Another petal gone. Jiae could remember when she moved to this school and first laid eyes on her. They were in physics class and the teacher asked a difficult question, one which nobody knew the answer to, not even herself. After four minutes where nobody dared raise their hand, Lee Mijoo proudly shot her hand up and quietly announced, "I don't think this is the right answer..."

Then continued to give the best theory that no one, not even the professor, was expecting.  
Jiae loved that. She loved her guts and bravery and loved that she had quietly sat there and thought up an answer while everyone else in the class had already given up.

She loves me. 

The first time they spoke was when Jiae fell in love.

In Korean History, Jiae was made leader of a group project that happened to have Mijoo in it.  
It was her 2nd year at this school, but she still hadn't made any friends because of her shy nature. Jiae tried pitching her ideas but was met with almost immediate backlash.

“Why are you our leader?”

“Mijoo is better suited…”

“Mijoo what do you think we should do?”

Jiae ended up staying quiet again and letting Mijoo lead the group. She was obviously better suited. 

So imagine her surprise when, the next day, Mijoo came up to her before class and told her that her initial idea was actually better than anything she could come up with. 

“I’m sorry our group mates don’t think the same but I just want you to know I love your idea.”  
Not only was MIjoo brave, she was kind, and Jiae felt her cheeks heating up. Jiae smiled to cover up her blushing self and nodded.

“Th-Thanks.”

She loves me not. 

Back in the present, Jiae looked over and noticed that Mijoo and her friends had stopped playing soccer and were now sitting down and chatting amongst themselves.

Jiae initially came out to the field to study for her Calculus final about an hour ago, but now, watching the way Mijoo’s hair catches the light of the afternoon sun, she knows there’s no way she could concentrate now.

It’s her fourth year now, and to this day, that time during History class was the only proper conversation she has held with Mijoo. They might’ve passed each other sometimes in the hallway, enough time to exchange lingering glances, but not long enough to engage in small talk.

Jisoo came in her third year, a whirl of smiles and brown hair and a general aura of good that attracted every friendly face, including Jiae’s. Constantly having the same classes and being partnered up also made them become inseparable from the start.

Jiae thinks her crush on Mijoo has faded. No longer did she try and sneak glances at her in class nor did she notice every little thing she did. Jiae looked down at the petal in her hand. Its color was a bit more faded compared to the rest. 

She loves me.

Everything had been one sided for Jiae, or so she believed. There was one time where she may have fantasized about Mijoo secretly returning her glances, but of course no proof.  
That time Jisoo had managed to drag her out of her room to go shopping, claiming that Jiae spent too much time studying. They went out to the mall near their school and spent half the afternoon talking and laughing at clothes with dumb sayings on the front, and more time window shopping than actually buying anything. Towards the end they got bored though and went into a couple store filled with t-shirts, jewelry, anything for couples. Jiae stopped to look at the necklaces and saw one that had the saying I’m Yours on it and she thought of how nice it would be to wear a couple item with someone. She heard Jisoo calling out to her to leave and she dropped the necklace back on the counter.

“We should get some shaved ice on the way back.” Jisoo said.

“Yeah, sure!”

JIae looked back and saw a familiar figure picking up the necklace she dropped. 

“Wait, Jisoo I think I forgot my bag in the store.” 

She did leave her bag but Jiae walked back into the store to see if her suspicions were true and nearing her she saw that it was.

“Jiae I found your bag!” Jisoo proclaimed loudly and Jiae hid behind the aisle so Mijoo wouldn’t notice her. 

“Thanks, let’s get out of here.”

Jiae made her way out the store with Jisoo and took a glance back one more time and noticed Mijoo staring back at her while holding the necklace she was just looking at. They held eye contact for a brief moment before Jisoo tugged her along.

She loves me not.

Despite all these occurrences, Jiae doesn’t think a relationship will ever work out.  
As she picks the last petal which happened to end on not she looks over at Mijoo and gives a small smile. Whether Mijoo sees her or not she would like to think she did and let her smile symbolize that this one sided love was well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading~! This was my first Lovelyz fic and I hope you liked it!


End file.
